Sweet Home Alabama
by Starryeyesstarryskies
Summary: After leaving her husband in Alabama and escaping the small town to New York, Kim Crawford finds herself heading back to her old roots to settle some unfinished business after meeting a new man.


**Hey ya'll! I'm back with a new story :) I was watching this movie called Sweet Home Alabama and I'm completely obsessed with it, so I decided to write my own version but with Kim and Jack. I did take some things from the movie, like a few lines and names and stuff, but I also tweaked it too. I hope you all like it!**

**Plot: After leaving her husband in Alabama and escaping to New York to be a fashion designer, Kim Crawford finds herself headed back to her old roots to settle some unfinished business after meeting a new man.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Kim hung her legs off the back of Jack's old red pickup truck and gazed up at the fireworks that were lighting up the Alabama sky. Her friends were either waving sparklers around, drinking moonshine from mason jars or sitting in their own trucks making out. Jack was currently helping a very drunk Milton into the passenger seat of his truck so he could sleep it off. Kim looked over her shoulder to see Jack trying to hoist him up but stumbling back from his own slight intoxication. Kim giggled as she took another sip of the peach flavored moonshine before turning back to look up at the sky again. _

_The 4th of July was a very favored day in Pigeon Creek, especially the annual 4th of July carnival. Of course all the kids always ditched their parents at some point and made their way out to the old Mills field to have their own little party. Kim did it every year and always had some lame excuse as to where she had run off too._

"_For a small little guy he sure can down a whole lotta moonshine." Jack said as he hopped onto the bed of the truck and slid over next to Kim._

"_Well of course he can, he's got you as a best friend don't he?" She teased. Jack laughed and playfully nudged her shoulder._

"_Oh hush now Kimmy May. I ain't that much of a boozer now." He replied. They both smiled at each other before silently turning back to look up at the sky. Kim took another swig of her drink and began to swing her legs back and forth. Jack looked over at this and chuckled._

"_What's so funny?" Kim asked. Jack shrugged._

"_You're just cute, that's all." He answered. Kim felt her cheeks heat up from the blush that was spreading across her face. She quickly looked away from Jack to hide her embarrassment._

"_I've been meaning to ask you something Kimmy." Jack said as he took a hold of Kim's hand and rested it in his lap. Once Kim was sure her face had gone back to it's original tan color, she turned back to face him._

"_And what have you been meaning to ask me?" She questioned curiously. Jack looked down at the ground nervously._

"_I was thinkin' and all, what if I told you I really liked you?" Jack's gaze remained glued to the ground while Kim's was glued to him._

"_You like me?" She asked surprised._

"_Well, more like love you." He admitted. Kim's eyes grew wide. In all the years she had know Jack, she never would have guessed that he would have chosen to love her. They had been best friends ever since they were six and even though she had harbored a huge crush on him, she never thought he had returned the feeling._

"_Kimmy May, would you marry me?" Jack's words broke Kim out of her trance and suddenly her mason jar had hit the ground with a loud thud. Jack stared at Kim with intensity while Kim sat there completely silent._

"_You-you want me to marry you?" She asked stunned. Jack nodded. It took a few seconds for Kim to realize he was serious before she finally found her voice again._

"_Jackson Brewer are you outta your mind? I'm sixteen! I got my whole life ahead of me! And since when did you ever love me? We been best friends since we was six and you have never once told me you liked me! We haven't even gone out on a date or really even held hands or-mmph!" Kim was quickly shut up by Jack's lips being pressed against hers. It was quite a surprise to Kim to feel how warm his lips really were. She had always wondered what it would be like kissing Jack Brewer but none of her fantasies could even compare to the real thing. Kim's entire body had gone numb before their lips finally broke apart._

"_You think too much." He joked as he watched Kim slowly get her breath back. They sat there, just staring at each other for a few minutes, not saying a word. A million thoughts were running through Kim's mind, but only one question was really burning to be asked._

"_Why would you want to marry me for anyhow?" She asked. Jack just smiled back._

"_So I can kiss you anytime I want." He brought his lips back to hers and as the fireworks continued to light up the night sky, they slowly laid down in the back of the truck and made that night theirs._

**8 years later...**

Kim Anderson sat in her seat on the plane and shuffled through the papers that were all sprawled out on the little fold out tray in front of her. She sipped on a glass of champagne to calm her nerves while she read through every single word, making sure there were no mistakes. She couldn't afford any mistakes, not if she was going to get this done right and on time.

The man next to Kim looked over and took note of her nervous state.

"First time flying?" He asked. Kim looked up from her work and shook her head.

"No, second actually." She replied. The man nodded in understanding while he opened his book.

"Odd place to be traveling to. You got family in Alabama?" He questioned. Kim sighed. It had been years since she had seen her parents.

"Yes actually. I'm from Alabama. Came to New York to be a fashion designer." Kim explained. The man looked impressed.

"Well good for you! Fashion designer from Alabama, well damn. Well I hope you have a nice time with your family." The man said before turning back to his book. Kim thanked him and then turned back to the task at hand. She gazed down at the papers in front of her and shook her head at them. She couldn't believe she was headed back to Pigeon Creek after all these years for this.

_**Contract of Divorce**_

_**Wife**: Kimberly May Crawford_

_**Husband**: Jackson Andrew Brewer_

_Both must sign below in the designated areas and on all three copies for officialism_

Kim knew one thing for sure. This time, he would sign the damn papers.

* * *

**So sorry for this chapter being short but I really just wanted to start off with a little background on her relationship and the reason she was headed back. Oh and I realize her last name is different in the chapter than it is in the plot summary, but there's a reason for that. Review!**


End file.
